


save myself

by takesmeunder



Series: malec divide series [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, post alec's death, post the ponds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: Magnus and The Doctor (Eleven) reunite only to find out that there's solidarity in mourning. The Doctor doesn't like goodbyes, but he gives Magnus the chance to get one for himself.





	save myself

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry. i'm so sorry. i'm also sorry to Alec. i started watching doctor who again after the announcement of thirteen and had to watch my doctor regenerate into twelve. i was sad, so magnus has to be sad too. this is set after Eleven loses the Ponds, but before he finds Clara. this is completely self indulgent and for that i offer no apologies. i am sorry for killing alec though. good news is: no more major character death in this series! 
> 
> comments and kudos are my cookies. please feed me.

Magnus is halfway through a bottle of whiskey when he hears the tell-tale noise of the Tardis landing on his balcony. He swishes his drink in the glass, closing his eyes as the ice clinks against the sides.

“Oh, Magnus.”

“You have no idea how nice it is to see that you’re still you,” Magnus says, opening his eyes with a small smile as his gaze lands on the Doctor. “Are the Ponds with you?”

The Doctor clears his throat, looking around the room with a frown before sitting in the chair opposite of Magnus. “So, it happened then?”

Magnus swallows down the fresh wave of grief that comes, turning it instead to something far more useful. Anger. “You knew?” he asks, disbelieving. “You knew and you didn’t tell me?”

“Of course, I knew,” the Doctor says, taking away the remaining half of Magnus’ whiskey. “There are things I can’t tell people. Even those who I care deeply about, you know that, and have for years. Not when there’s a chance it could change the timeline.”

“You should have told me,” Magnus stands, sending a wave of magic toward one of his bar stools and feeling a sliver of satisfaction as it bursts into splinters. “I could have _saved_ him, Doctor.”

 The Doctor shakes his head, looks at Magnus with sad eyes. “Alec’s death was a fixed point in time, Magnus. Nobody can mess with those, it changes too much.”

Magnus exhales slowly, blinking back the tears. “Can you take me back?” he asks, putting a hand up when the Doctor looks like he’s going to argue. “Not. Not to change anything. I promise. I just want to see him again. Doctor, it hurts more than I thought it would. It hurts so much.”

“I’ll take you back,” the Doctor says, and Magnus, who had been so focused on his own sorrow, notices the aura of sadness surrounding him then. “If only because the pain of losing someone you care about is something I can relate to very heavily right now,” he pauses, and Magnus waits. “The Ponds are gone.”

Magnus sucks in a breath. “Doctor, I’m so—“

“Don’t,” he puts up a hand, gesturing for Magnus to follow. “You know how I feel about goodbyes. Now, come along, Bane. I know exactly where we’re going to go. Or rather, when.”

* * *

 

Magnus knows where they are the second they step out of the Tardis. His heart clenches painfully when he hears the music from the garden, and he takes a moment to compose himself.

“Remember, Magnus. You can’t say or do anything that’ll change the course of what happens in the future. It would have disastrous consequences. Alec’s in the—“

“I know where he is, Doctor. I do know where we got married,” Magnus interrupts, straightening his shirt. “I’m glad he met you, you know. I’m glad he got the chance to travel with you before… before. It will make explaining where I’m from a whole lot easier.”

The Doctor smiles then, a small, private one before leaning back against the Tardis. “I’ll wait here.”

“Thank you,” Magnus says. “For trusting me.”

“You are many things, Magnus Bane,” the Doctor says. “But you are not a liar. I would come but, well. You know. Goodbyes.”

Magnus nods once, walking in the direction of the cabin that he knows Alec is getting ready in. He only doubts what he’s doing four or five times before he’s at the door, swallowing past a lump in his throat as he twists open the door knob and steps inside.

“Thank god, Jace. I can’t figure out how to tie this bow-tie.”

“Not Jace , I’m afraid. Hope you’re not disappointed,” Magnus says, letting the sight of Alec living and breathing sink in.

Alec’s reaction is instantaneous, a smile spreads across his face and his eyes light up. “Magnus,” he says, walking forwards and embracing Magnus into a tight hug. Magnus clenches his eyes shut as he winds his arms around Alec’s waist. “But not my soon-to-be husband Magnus,” he pulls back, gives Magnus a onceover. “From the future, then?”

“Already husband,” Magnus confirms, reaching up to tie Alec’s bow-tie. “You look just as amazing as I remember.”

“The Doctor here, too?” Alec asks, his hands settling on Magnus’ hips.

Magnus nods, smoothing out Alec’s shirt. “He is, yes. The one you met, as well. He’s doing something in the Tardis, this was just a quick pit stop. I remember you telling me how nervous you were in here before the wedding, so I thought I’d stop by and tell you there’s nothing to be worried about and everything goes off without a hitch.”

“No one bursts into the garden and objects?” Alec says, thumbs rubbing soothing circles against the bare skin of Magnus’ hips.

“Not a soul,” Magnus confirms, leaning forward before he can stop himself to press a kiss to Alec’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Alec whispers into the space between them. “I know you can’t tell me much about the future, if anything. But, are we happy? Are things good?”

Magnus feels his eyes get watery and he pulls back with a small smile. _I want to tell you to avoid The Battle of Idris in 10 years, but I can’t. I want to tell you to stay home, but telling you anything would change the very fabric of time. That’s how important you are, Alexander Lightwood-Bane, not only to me but to the world._ “That happiness and excitement in your heart right now?” Magnus rests a hand over Alec’s chest. “That stays there forever.”

“Forever, hm?” Alec purses his lips. “Find a way to make me immortal then?”

Magnus lets himself laugh in a way that he hasn’t since he watched Alec fall beneath a horde of demons that Magnus didn’t have enough magic left to send back to hell where they came from. He remembers River Song, and how intricately her story overlapped with the Doctor’s, and he remembers her favorite thing to say.

Magnus taps Alec’s chest with his fingers and grins, “Spoilers.”

 


End file.
